realm_of_midgardfandomcom-20200213-history
Symphonia
A new song for a new age. '' '' History Symphonia is one of the youngest nations in the world, less than a decade old. After surviving the turmoil of Harmonia's fall Bolero d'Harmonia, the only living son of Elegy d'Harmonia, last king of Harmonia, came to the conclusion that the Harmonian people needed stability in order to survive, and created a new kingdom, Symphonia. He chose to create a new kingdom rather than try and re-make Harmonia in order to wash away the stain of his father's less-than-noble rule. Born in Treboria with the aid of Lord Nocturne le'Harmonia, Symphonia branched out, bringing in many of Harmonia's old holdings, as well as the people of the Sunset Islands. After bringing the Harmonian knights of the Brass Legion under Symphonia's banner, King Bolero retook his clan's ancestral home in Astara. Race Symphonia is populated almost exclusively by humans, many of which are descended from the Song Clan. Others include native Astarans, Treborians, and the people of the Sunset Islands. Government Symphonia is a kingdom, currently led by its first and only king, Bolero d'Harmonia. Symphonia operates on a feudal system, with various lords, most of them Harmonians, in control of their regions. Culture Culture is a very important aspect of Symphonia, and one of their most valuable exports. Music Music plays a very important role in Symphonian life. It is difficult to walk down a Symphonian city's streets without hearing a song playing from the inside of an inn or tavern, or catching musicians or singers practicing in the open air. Many Symphonians from all different backgrounds become bards or other types of performers, travelling the world to find work. Musica Magica Musica Magica is the name of the special song-based magic utilized by the Harmonians of the Song Clan. While the power is not limited to the Song Clan, they are the most naturally adept at it. Musica Magica is best utilized as crowd control, Harmonians infusing songs with power to inspire men to glory or devastate enemies' morale. Religion The majority of Symphonians pray to Israfel and his subordinate angels. Deathsingers The Deathsingers are a secret order of assassins within Symphonia. While they are trained in basic arts of stealth and assassination, their true power is their use of a variation on Musica Magica. They break their song magic down to its base element - sound. Deathsingers can utilize sound to destabilize opponents, disorient them, and in some circumstances, kill them outright. All Deathsingers wear a mask when they act in their capacity as an assassin, as many of them are actually Harmonian nobility. Holds Symphonia's capital is being rebuilt near Melodica in Astara. Other holdings include Treboria, much of Everlore, the Sunset Islands, and Halas. See also: Locations in Harmonia/Symphonia Locations: Melodica The capital city of Harmonia and now Symphonia. The Palace of Echoes The ruined capital of Harmonia. Mozheim The seat of power of le'Harmonia in Treboria. Rupesicuro A city in Treboria with a terrible history. Gillport A port town in southern Treboria. Beathaven The home of the Rhythmis family. Fretburg The main seat of Xenon, ruled by the Virtuoso family. Stonebello A large city in Xenon. Whisperwall Prison A prison in Treboria. Cornett Allegiances Being a young nation, Symphonia needs alliances to survive. They have sold some of their Musica Magica knowledge to the Mage Republic for assistance, and are in a similar alliance with Ophelia. They also have friendly relationships with the Huxians and Taneria. Notable Citizens See also: List of Harmonian Families King Bolero d'Harmonia From his childhood, Bolero was brought up with the knowledge that he would almost certainly never be a king. As a young man this caused him to seek out excitement and entertainment, attending jousts and the parties of nobility. However his life changed abruptly when his father and brother were killed and the entire kingdom of Harmonia came crashing down around him. He went into hiding for several years before gathering loyal and trustworthy Harmonian nobles together in the city of Mozheim, where he formed the new kingdom of Symphonia. From there he has continued to gather nobles, and the land they held, to create a nation greater than Harmonia ever was. Recently he has managed to reclaim the Harmonian heartland of Astara, and is rebuilding his family's original castle. Symphonis d'Harmonia (Minuet) Symphonis is the wife of King Bolero, originally of the Minuet family. It was in her honor that Bolero named his new nation Symphonia. Requima d'Harmonia Requima is the daughter of the late Prince Sonata d'Harmonia and his still living widow, Treble. As a young girl she witnessed the massacre at the Palace of Echoes, but did not personally see her father's death. For this reason she wrongly blamed her cousin Samba for killing him, and has devoted her life to seeking vengeance. Madrigal Virtuoso The Lord of Fretburg and Duke of Xenon. Lord Madrigal seeks to officially unite the people of Xenon under his banner. Sarvel Rhythmis The Lord of Beathaven and president of the Rhythmis Trading Company, Lord Rhythmis is a cold and officious man. Leon Ashtree The Lord of the Sunset Islands. Category:Nations Category:Symphonia